


Not Natasha

by Daringdoublebassist



Series: Nat/Mia Shorts [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Feels, F/F, F/M, Natasha Romanov Feels, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daringdoublebassist/pseuds/Daringdoublebassist
Summary: They had no idea.And she hoped it would stay that way.





	Not Natasha

She pressed her thighs hard into the unforgiving kitchen chair. The sun hid low among the trees now, long shadows pulling themselves from Clint’s beer bottle which perched half-empty on a plastic coaster. 

Sore feet took her weight, and she stood, rubbing the knots from frustrated legs. Nathaniel yawned widely, snuggling into his mother’s arms, and Cooper lustily recalled his day to his doting father. Her attention on them did not last long. Her gaze was already pointing towards the lounge, towards her Mia. 

Natasha could barely believe she was here. Here: straddling a silly push-a-long toy, heels kicked off by the edge of the carpet, Lego figurines laddering her tights, as she raced Lila to the television. And that smile – that smile that knew nothing of the fear, nothing of the horror that took Natasha’s breath away every time she caught even a slight glimpse of those wretched colours.

Clint’s old uniform was the first thing destroyed in fear, next was an empty plant pot. One bullet just missed Liho as she skirted the bed the first night Maria came home; a rat in the Barton safe house was not so lucky. 

It wasn’t just Natasha; Laura had laughed while regaling them with stories Clint’s possessive behaviour. She spoke at length about how she felt coddled; he refused to let her shut the bathroom door for a week because he had to keep her in his sight-line.

“Now I know what it feels like to have Hawkeye’s eye on you!” She had joked, squeezing his hands and winking to Maria – like it was just a game Natasha and Clint refused to stop playing.

They had no idea. 

And she hoped it would stay that way. 

She and Clint could deal with their spouses’ exasperation, if it meant that in the future, they never would experience the fall-out of a huge purple alien’s finger snap.

And anyway, who would want to cloud that beaming smile, that carefree laugh? Maria kept her going, for Natasha had barely survived without. Who would want to live in a world without their Mia?

Not Natasha.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay on my other stories. I've had a bit of a mental year: 12 months ago, a close family member died; then I had to take time off work for anxiety following a few incidents of work-place bullying (it's a real thing). In November, I was diagnosed with a long-term health condition; then 3 weeks later, I slipped a disc (never slip a disc - oww!), and a month on, my leg was put in plaster because it turns out my foot is broken (who knew?). I've just yesterday started a training course with the aim to move jobs in a year; and I'm planning a big birthday bash for another family member in the summer... 
> 
> I will finish the stories (if I survive Endgame!), and hope that you return to them, and enjoy them! Best wishes to all!


End file.
